1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing lures, and more particularly to an improved fishing lure which is adapted to simulate a school of minnows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of fishing lures have been developed. Some of these simulate a single minnow, or some other suitable bait, while others simulate a school of minnows.
Accordingly, details of previously developed lures are shown in the following U.S Pat. Nos. 1,038,866, 1,470,842, 2,742,730, 2,708,804, and 2,223,922.